In the production of threaded members, a tool grinder is usually employed with a fixed pitch. This type of machine serves little use in a machine shop where different threads must be quickly formed in fasteners for different applications. Complex machines are available for forming threaded members of different pitch but they are quite costly. A need exists for an attachment to a machine which is frequently used in machine shops at the present time so that different types of threaded members may be quickly made with a minimum investment in capital equipment.